


Сувениры

by gellavonhamster



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster
Summary: - Я помню, как зашивал эту рану, - замечает Джек, проводя кончиком пальца по шраму на плече Квинси.
Relationships: Quincey Morris/John Seward
Kudos: 1





	Сувениры

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Souvenirs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531872) by [gellavonhamster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster)



\- Я помню, как зашивал эту рану, - замечает Джек, проводя кончиком пальца по шраму на плече Квинси. Шрам уже бледный, но всё равно выпуклый, неровный, похожий на примитивное изображение молнии. – Колорадо, верно?

\- Оклахома, - поправляет его Квинси и усмехается. – А весёлый тогда выдался денёк, не так ли?

\- Полагаю, что так, если ты считаешь, что оказаться на волосок от смерти – это весело… а ты, должно быть, так и считаешь.

\- Не всегда, - Квинси обхватывает его за талию и притягивает ближе. Они оба всё ещё разгорячённые и взмокшие; прижиматься друг к другу должно было бы быть неприятно. Но это не так. – Но посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что это не было отменным приключением.

Джек вспоминает тот день – гнетущую духоту, высокое солнце, банду грабителей, осаждающую поезд. Ждать помощи было не от кого, и пассажиры – среди которых были также и он, Квинси и Артур – вынуждены были защищаться сами, и им, как ни странно, удалось отбиться, понеся меньшие потери, чем можно было бы ожидать. Он помнит запах пороха и звуки борьбы, тяжесть пистолета в своих руках, тихие всхлипы прячущихся под сиденьями женщин с детьми. Помнит осознание, что нет другого выхода, кроме как сражаться – не потому, что это благородно или похвально, а просто потому, что нужно как-то выжить. Помнит, каково это, когда паника внезапно уступает место чёткости мысли, будто кто-то другой управляет его телом, кто-то намного храбрее и увереннее, чем он. Паника вернулась, когда всё закончилось, когда в тамбуре он наступил на труп, когда Квинси ввалился в вагон с торчащим из плеча рукоятью ножа – но во время самого сражения его сердце было глазом бури.

\- Это, несомненно, был… интересный опыт, - признаёт он. – Познавательный. Который я предпочёл бы не повторять, - поспешно добавляет он, заметив довольную ухмылку Квинси. – Шрамы – не лучший сувенир на память о путешествиях.

\- Как посмотреть. С такими сувенирами о путешествиях точно не забудешь, - Квинси определённо считает, что в шутку спорить на всевозможные абсурдные темы тоже весело. В этом, впрочем, Джек его мнение разделяет. – А ещё они служат отличной иллюстрацией для рассказов об этих путешествиях, особенно если желаешь хорошенько впечатлить тех, кому рассказываешь…

\- Что ж, попробуй. Впечатли меня, - предлагает Джек. Он отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что тянет время, не желая размыкать объятия, вставать с постели, возвращаться в свои апартаменты при лечебнице – пусть и не может позволить себе не ночевать там столько дней подряд, ведь в больнице в любой момент может произойти что угодно, и он, будучи главным врачом, не должен надолго её оставлять. Так твердит ему разум – но душа и тело чем дальше, тем легче игнорируют его наставления. Было куда проще сохранять благоразумие, когда у него только и было, что мысли, которые он привык со стыдом задвигать на задний план и старался прокручивать в голове как можно реже. Гораздо сложнее держать в узде собственные страсти, уже попробовав на вкус то, чего жаждешь – в том числе и в прямом смысле попробовав на вкус, вкус поцелуев, пота и семени, ощущение чужих пальцев у себя во рту. Будь у него возможность вернуться в прошлое и не совершать эту ошибку, он бы, конечно, совершил её снова и снова, и снова. – Разумеется, этот ты использовать не можешь. 

\- Разумеется. Хм… - Квинси берёт руку Джека в свою и направляет её вниз, себе на бедро. Шрам там явно старый, гладкое светлое пятно на смуглой коже. – Мне было четырнадцать, когда наше ранчо попытались ограбить. Отца и братьев тогда дома не было – не помню уж, почему; должно быть, поехали в город, а были только я, беременная мать да старая служанка. Иными словами, фактически один я против этих троих ублюдков.

\- Вот как?

\- Да, вот так. Ну, что оставалось делать? Мать с Эбигейл – служанкой – забаррикадировались в родительской спальне с ружьём, а я, тоже с ружьём, пошёл встречать дорогих гостей. Когда уложил одного, второй струхнул и дал дёру, зато ещё один, озверев, бросился на меня. У него был охотничий нож…

\- Которым он попал тебе прямо по старому шраму? – не выдерживает Джек. Квинси удивлённо моргает:

\- По старому шраму?

\- Ну, как же, - говорит Джек, изо всех сил стараясь сохранять серьёзное выражение лица. – Помнится, когда мы навещали твою семью, твоя матушка рассказывала нам с Артуром, как ты в детстве дразнил корову, и она тебя боднула в левое бедро. Изо всех сил боднула – до сих пор след остался.

Квинси поражённо смотрит на него, а затем запрокидывает голову и хохочет.

\- А не пошёл бы ты, - отсмеявшись, говорит он. – Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь.

\- Просто вспомнилось почему-то, вот и всё. Странно, что не вспомнилось тебе – ты ведь сам громче всех смеялся, когда она это рассказывала…

\- Чёрт подери, Джек, ты велел тебя впечатлить! Непросто впечатлить человека, который уже слышал половину того, чем я могу похвастаться, а вторую половину и вовсе видел воочию.

\- Что ж, прошу прощения, что меня сложнее удивить, чем буфетчицу в салуне, - говорит Джек и тут же прикусывает язык. Он не уверен, что это удачная шутка. Он вообще до сих пор во многом не уверен, пусть уже и в меньшей степени, чем когда впервые поцеловал Квинси, вцепившись ему в воротник и чувствуя себя так, будто делает шаг в пустоту.

\- Куда как сложнее, - соглашается Квинси. Его глаза всё ещё смеются, так что шутка, вероятно, не совсем провальная. - Но это ничего, - продолжает он, поглаживая Джека по спине. Однажды, возможно, Джек привыкнет к тому, что кто-то может смотреть на него так, как Квинси сейчас, но в этом он тоже до сих пор не уверен. - Ты мне нравишься больше.


End file.
